My Immortal
by Knouge22
Summary: Based of the song, yes I know. It's great. Rouge and Knuckles broke-up and they miss each other like HELL! Will they try to work it out?
1. Chapter 1

**ROUGE**

I stare at the spot his body use to lay upon. It still has the dents and grooves of his body. I never touched that part of the bed, ever. I drew my knees in close, in a big hug. I take deep breaths, promising myself I wouldn't go into tears at this moment, matter of fact no moment. I wasn't going to cry over him. I had no reason too. He's just like the rest of those no-good, sex-hungry bastards out there.

I close my eyes, trying the stop the tears from streaming out. When I open them, I see him there. His silent, peaceful figure laying in a deep slumber. His chest slowly rising and falling. I blinked and he vanished, in mid-air. I huffed and slowly and gracefully got up.

I stare at myself in the mirror. I had huge bags under my eyes, my hair was everywhere and I just looked, like I was having a hangover. I sniffed and grabbed a random tissue sitting on my dresser. I blew my nose and shot it in the garbage can.

Ever since the break-up I had looked like shit every morning:

_I pulled back the dirty sheets ready to clean them. Tucked behind the mattress were panties. Not my panties by the way. They were thin with lace and cheetah print with a tiny black bow. I set it on the bed neatly so when Knuckles walked in, he saw them._

_~Hours Later~_

_I heard his solid feet hitting the hard-wooded floor. I heard him sit the keys on the kitchen counter. His steps getting closer and closer to the bedroom. My ears became hot with nervousness. i kept questioning._

_Maybe, I'm making a mistake? Maybe, they are mine. Are they? I can't remember. I don't remember anything right now._

_He steps in and I lay across the bed on my stomach, kicking my feet. I looked over at him, tears in my eyes._

_"Rouge? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He rushes over to my side, leaving his jacket at the bedroom entrance. He rubbed my arm I jerked back from the touch like it stung._

_I lifted the evidence. "Care to explain, __**honey bunch**__?" I look over at it in disgust._

_"Shit..."he mumbled and started running his hands through his dreads. He started pacing from the end of the bed to the door. "dammit, Rouge let me explain-"_

_"No! There's nothing to __**explain**__! You had the nerve to have another woman in our house wearing these," I throw the panties at him and they smack his chest and fall to the ground softly, "then, the funny part is that you tried to __**hide**__ it."_

_I get up and start to laugh with tears pouring out of my eyes. "No, babe," he holds his hands out, walking over to me trying to cradle me like he usually does when things go wrong._

_I go limp. I want him to cradle me, so I can fall in love again. I want that, but not today. I couldn't possibly forgive him today. I turn away from his touch. "Don't __**fucking touch**__ me Knuckles." I clench my teeth and pull out my suitcase from under the bed._

_"Wait, what the-"_

_I hold my hand up to silence him. "Look, okay. I know you wouldn't want to leave the house si I decided I was going to." I wipe the tear running down my cheek._

_"Rouge! Just listen." He follows me out the room as I walk to the front door._

_I pause. "Answer me this. Why'd you try to hide it?"_

_"So., you didn't find them." I wince and open the door, slamming in hard behind me._

**Knuckles**

I smacked the top of the alarm clock. and turned over, expecting to see Rouge's huge beautiful smile, staring me in the face. Instead, I find some chick laying there naked.

I groan and sit up wiping my face. I had no shirt and sweatpants on. I looked over at the girl laying next to me. She was sleeping on her stomach, no shirt. I didn't even want to check if she had on any bottoms. I slowly get up and drag my feet to the kitchen. My eyes squinting the entire way. I wanted to vomit.

By now, Rouge would have been sitting on the counter-top stirring pancake mix while making me test-taste it. Then we'd just make out. I loved those mornings. I especially loved it when we made out and her stirring slowed until it came to a complete stop. That generally means, I

m doing a great job and she's putting in effort to return the favor. I look over at the counter and see Rouge stirring the mix fast, flinging it all on herself then cracking up laughing. Her voice was an echo saying "Knuckles, you got to try this."

I squeezed my eyes, trying to push the image away. We were done, she was gone. That's it for you Knuckles.

"Hey." a voice says from behind. I turn and frown, wishing it was Rouge.

"Hey, Veronica."

The girl paused in her tracks. "Veronica! My name is Julie-Su you ass." She stomps off into the bathroom. I turn back around and shrug. She looked like a Veronica.

That reminds me of the night I made a mistake:

_I laid back on the bed while the girl stripped off her clothes. This was getting back at Rouge for the little fight we had earlier. The girl had a cheetah bra on with matching lacey panties. I frowned. She crawled over to where I was laying. I didn't even get excited. Not nearly when I see Rouge. This girl strip teased for me and I didn't feel a spark. If Rouge just walked into the room, I'd blow up into flames wanting to just fuck her there and then._

_This girl rubbed my chest and kissed my neck. I pulled her underwear off and she crawled on top of me. I slowly jerked away from her and pushed her off._

_"I can't." I mumble looking away from her._

_"Huh? Why not? Just a minute ago, you were all up on me at the club." She laid across the bed looking over at me concerned._

_"There's someone else." I sit up and rub my face in my hands. Dammit, Rouge I messed up. She can't know._

_"Oh, really!" the girl got up and ended u[ putting on my boxers instead of her underwear, She stormed out of the place not noticing. I hadn't noticed either. I had noticed though and stuffed it under the mattress, knowing Rouge wouldn't look there._

I wish I'd just burnt them, but I didn't and she found them. That's that. You can't go back in time, but when that happens God should really think about giving certain people another chance because I'd take that whole night back if I could.


	2. Chapter 2

**ROUGE**

I threw on a belly shirt that was long in the back like a tail. It was white and sheer and I wore a black bra under. Then I threw on some shorts that came to upper-thigh. I let my hair be free and wavy. I grabbed my black and white tote that said "Paris" in black and white letters. I reached for the tote while my other hand was supporting my phone.

"No Amy. I'm fine...now I don't miss him...true, I can't fool you...I'm running out to get coffee want something before I run by your place?...Is Sonic there?...Dammit...Is Blu there...YES!...okay, tell me everything when I get there...mkay, bye." I blow a kiss to her through the phone.

I go to my car and run by the coffee shop. I order and stand off the line waiting for them to finish my coffee.

I grabbed the cup and when I turned I knocked right into a mobian. "Shit..." the person mumbled. I knew that word like the back of my hand. There was only one person I know who'd say 'shit' like that.

I look up and there he stood. He looked more like a dream then an actual person. His eyes met mine and his jaw hit the floor in amazement...her look different. Older? No. Bigger? No. Wiser? No. I just couldn't quite put my finger on it but he changed. He didn't hold himself the way that he use to. he was a bit more...relax. More comfortable to be shown in his own skin.

"Rouge?" He managed to get out through the breathes he was taking in.

He was taller and his eyes were more faded. They were the same deep color as they had been. I bit my lip. I'm surprised he still knew my name. He looked weird, sort of alien. I haven't seen him in awhile though. His face seemed so deformed. I _had_ forced him out of my memories. I pushed those all the way to back of brain, never to be found.

I squeezed my cup hard, waiting for it to bust like it does in the movies. It doesn't. I needed something to happen. Something crazy! I needed a car to crash into the shop or a bullet to hit a customer or a helicopter to ride by and take the roof of the place but nothing happened. The world seemed to stop and we stared at each other like the world was going to end. I gulped in very slowly, like with one move he was going to tackle me to the ground.

I try to force his name out from my mouth but I reserved it back for when I really needed it. I couldn't bring myself to say it. I promised myself I'd never say it, I was hoping and praying that I'd never have to use that devil word in a case like this.

It felt like hours passed and my eyes were burning but I didn't want to blink them. I was afraid. Afraid that if I closed them and opened them back up he'd disappear.

I should just run past him and pretend none of this happened. I didn't want to see his angelic face every again! But, here it was staring me in the face waiting for me to say something. Something, Rouge! Spit something out! Call him a bitch at least or something...nothing. I couldn't get anything out but his name.

"Knuckles...?"


	3. Chapter 3

**ROUGE**

"Hey." He scratches his neck and looks around the place.

"Hi...How've you been?" I ask, biting my lip.

"Good actually, I was just on my way to Sonics place." He pointed to the door, reaching over my shoulder to grab a cup of coffee.

"Really? That's crazy, because I am too." I search his face. he must be joking, but there was no way he could going their also. He freezes to.

"Seriously?" I slowly nod at him. This day couldn't get any worse. Then a tiny purple echidna barges into the shop swaying her hips and snapping her neck.

"Knuckles! I've been waiting in that car for 20 minutes. What the hell is taking you _so _long?" Then she comes by his side and eyes me up and down. "O. So this is what has been keeping you n pause, ay? Found some slut?"

My mouth drops to the floor. What did she just say? "Excuse me."

"Kendall!" Knuckles yells, looking deep into. Wow, he was getting really defensive.

"It's Julie-Su." She nudges his gut, rolls her eyes at me, and turns on her heel out the shop and probably back into their car.

He's moved on. Wow! Good job Knux you found yourself a keeper. I laugh at myself.

"What's so funny?" He smiles and looks down at me.

I nod my head. "Nothing, it's just that...you obviously found yourself a good one didn't you?"

He laughs along with me and it's like music to my ears. God, did I miss him.

**KNUCKLES  
**

"Yeah. She's something isn't she. Funny thing is, I don't really remember meeting her." I scratch the back of my neck and close my mouth. I can't believe I was actually spilling out stuff to my ex. She was glowing, standing there looking at me with her ivory eyes. She was exquisite. Better then my fantasy. More than I remember. Different then my memories. She must have grown more mature. Her soft white fur fluffed a little, especially in this summer shine. She smiles and looks at her feet. Her little dimple forming in the middle of her cheek made me melt. I felt like I swallowed my tongue.

"Yeah. She's something. I bet she's sweet." I close my eyes and inhale the wonderful scent of Rouge. The smell I always remembered her by. It was intoxicating, so marvelous. It made me want to eat her up. She was something, but she had ended it all. She blocked me off, leaving me in a dark hole to fend for myself.

It was like that childhood memory you never forget. When you best-friend trips you while you're running off to go onto the swing, and they're forced to apologize because of the mean teacher. That tiny betrayal is what hurts me the most.

I laugh at Rouge. "Sweet my ass." I glance at the clock. It was two in the afternoon. "I should go."

"O." She swipes a stranded piece of hair behind her ear. The thing that I generally did. That was my job. I tried to hold myself back from just tackling her right there and doing things I haven't done in months. "Yeah, your right. Um, I'll see you there I guess."

She ducks past me and runs off to her car. I close my eyes and breath in her scent as she walks away and release it. I look at the counter and her coffee was sitting their abandoned.

"She forgot her coffee." I smile and go to grab it. "Typical Rouge."


End file.
